


Made To Order

by acerbumdulce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, remrom - Freeform, romrem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbumdulce/pseuds/acerbumdulce
Summary: Someone orders a Roman look alike with a moustache. But that would just be a Remus look alike. Remus doesn’t know anyone rich enough to hire a premium look alike sex worker though. Well, he knows one person rich enough. He has a suspicion, an unthinkable, absolute impossible, thrilling suspicion.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Made To Order

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this to DilynAliceBlake. Without them I would’ve never had the motivation to write this story down and certainly not the courage to post it.

Being a sex worker may be weird for someone who didn’t get disinherited or had a dramatic fallout with his family and who has a famous brother that loves to play sugar daddy to his whole friend group. But weird always suited Remus. Sex was fun, he’s able to live out some of his darker parts and on top of that, he makes a ton of money as a Roman look alike. Of course, pretending to be the one you lust after is not as satisfying as pretending to be with the one you desire, but hey, Remus will take what he can get.

For premium clientele he even shaves off his mustache. It costs a fortune and he won’t do it when he’s about to visit Roman because he’s definitely not prepared for that talk, but on rare occasions, he’ll do it. And if he indulges in more “self-care” time before the mirror in the days it takes his beard to become visible again, that’s between him and his reflection.

It’s only a few days before his planned holiday at Romans house that he gets an inquiry from his manager from a premium costumer. Remus declines because there’s no way he’s going to shave of his mustache so shortly before he’s going to see his brother but his manager says the costumer actually requested him to WEAR a mustache.

That, is incredible confusing for Remus and he can’t wrap his head around it. A Roman look alike with moustache… would just be… a him look alike. He’s not known though and Roman carefully keeps all of his real friends and family away from reporters. Is it someone he knows? But he doesn’t really know anyone outside of their friend circle. Certainly not someone who’s rich enough to count as a premium costumer.

Well, he knows one person rich enough and once that thought had bubbled up it was impossible to ignore it. He has a suspicion, an unthinkable, absolute impossible, thrilling suspicion.

He accepts.

++++++++

Roman couldn’t believe he’s doing this. He never booked a hooker before. Never thought that he would ever do that. And certainly not like this. But Remus is going to live at his house for the next two weeks. Remus, his brother, the one he loves and lusts after, is going to live with him for two weeks to make use of his mansion during the high of summer. Two weeks filled with tank tops and shorts and exposed tanned skin wet and glistening from the pool water. And what is he talking about shorts, Remus has no modesty whatsoever. Romans head turns red and he feel like fainting just thinking about it. He’s going to implode. He has to try this and prey that satisfying his desire on a look alike will be enough so that he won’t reveal himself.

++++++++

On the day of the meeting Remus prepares himself. He uses make up to change the angles of his face and ruffles out the trademark curls of his mustache as much as he can before he makes his way to the arranged hotel room. And holy shit, the customer really is Roman. Roman, his brother. Who booked a hooker, a Remus look alike hooker, because he wants to fuck someone that looks like Remus. Because he wants to fuck Remus! And yeah, it takes an embarrassing while for him to come to that conclusion. Who can blame him? In his shock he forgets his suave business behavior and awkwardly stands in the middle of the dim room to process the situation.

Roman’s extremely nervous. He’s constantly asking himself what he’s doing here and if it’s too late to chicken out now. But damn, the manager didn't exaggerate. He almost had a heart attack when the door opened and his appointment stepped into the room. The face doesn’t seem entirely right, the mustache is not as unique and extravagant and the uncertain, nervous energy the gay is radiating is absolutely not Remus like but the similarities are still incredibly. And he wants. He wants so much. He’s an actor. He can pretend. He’s making his living with pretending.

Almost simultaneously they step towards each other and meet in a hard kiss. Roman is blown away. This is how he always imagined Remus would kiss like. Wild, overwhelming, desperate. And Remus mind is reeling, still trying to process everything. He can’t form a coherent though but he wants to freeze them together like this so it’ll never stop.

The shove comes surprising for Remus and the force makes him stumble violently. When he looks up to ask what the hell that was his mouth dries up at the look on Romans face. Romans eyes are wide, and filled with realization.

Roman can’t believe it. That scent. He would know that scent everywhere. It was as much a source of comfort as it has haunted his darkest dreams for years. There’s no possible explanation for a random hooker to smell like that except…

Time stands still when their eyes meet. It feels like they’re standing on the edge of a dark precipice. Remus throat closes up and all of his careful crafted speech of history and philosophy and reasons and “please, please, please whatever happens don’t let it be the end of everything” is lost in the white noise that takes over his mind.

In a sudden flurry of motions they grab each other’s shirts and crash together in an almost violent kiss. And oh god, if Roman thought that the kiss before was good than this kiss was like the incarnation of paradise on earth.

Remus feels unhinged. The fact that he’s kissing Roman, that Roman wants him, knows it’s him.

Gasps and moans, skin on heated skin. They were washed away, drowning in the flood of freed emotions and desires that had been suppressed for years. Clinging to each other in a whirlwind of sensations as they’re finally, finally joint together.

Hours later, dawn's already starting, the chaos of thoughts and emotions in the brothers heads a contrast to their relaxed body’s laying side by side on the bed. Trying to say something but failing to find words suitable to express everything they want to convey. In the end, it was Roman who cut through the silence.

“Never again” his deep voice hard and determined and Remus feels his heart already breaking.

He hastily tries to formulate something to salvage at least a tiny bit of their relationship, to not lose his brother completely but his thoughts are interrupted as Roman suddenly rolls over him. Right hand cradled over Remus heart and left hand planted next to Remus head for support.

“Never again, do you hear me.” “No more random people, no more hookups with strangers” Romans voice is dark as he leans down to look into Remus eyes.

“You’re mine!”

Remus can’t even finish the tiny nod before his lips are captured in a soul stealing kiss. Nails digging into his chest above his heart. The pain drawing a lewd moan out of him, making Roman break the kiss so he can stare down at Remus. Eyes full of love and wonder and a spark that draws a thrill up Remus body.

The future looks very promising.


End file.
